


Silver's Web

by NeoTyson



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man(PS4)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Lemon, Sexual Tension, Slight Age Difference, Spider-Man PS4, Web Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: When Spider-man and Sable met for the first time, tension grew between the two until later Sable sees the hero in a different light, now returning from her time away, there's still tension between them that Sable wants to deal with. So what's the best way to do that? A spar that allows both fighters to release that frustration towards each other.





	Silver's Web

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Silver's Web**

Some time has passed since Peter defeated the Sinister Six and released the cure for those affected by the dragon virus. After the final batter with doctor Octavius and mourning the loss of his Aunt May, Peter as Spider-man helped his partner Captain Yuriko in stopping the escaped inmates from causing chaos on the streets. After a while, Spider-man and Yuriko can at least get crime back to normal allowing Peter to take a moment to catch his breath.

"Finally those annoying inmates are back at home where they belong in prison. Now the city doesn't have to feel like a war zone despite Sable's task force still around thanks to Norman. Speaking of Sable, I wonder what she been up to?" Peter thoughts drift towards the silver hair mercenary who Osborn hire for protection. Due to her role of keeping Norman safe with her pain in the butt task force, the two would bump heads and every time they met up it almost leads to a showdown between the two. When Mr. Negative captures Norman Osborn to kill him, she and Spider-man put their difference to the side at that moment to stop him though Sable ended up taking out the lackeys giving Spidey time to catch up with Lee.

After the Sinister Six's defeat, Sable contacted Spider-man saying while her task force was staying in the city, she was leaving to reevaluate herself as far as her life goes and hasn't seen or heard from her since. "Hopefully she was or can figure herself out. Anyways I better take advantage of some much-needed rest since the city never sleeps and it is not often that I have this much free time."

Spider-man prepares to head home after doing some patrol work earlier when suddenly his spider-senses go off from someone shooting at him. Swiftly he dodges getting hit yelling, "What the hell!?" and looks towards the person responsible for attacking him, only to see Silver Sablinova standing above him.

"Miss me Spider-man?" She smirks while putting her laser pistols away.

"You mean did I miss your nine out of ten grand entrances of pain? Other than the, you attempting to beat me up part, I somewhat did." Spider-man catches his breath before addressing Sable's return. "So what brings you back to the city? Were you ever able to quote find yourself end quote?"

Sable shakes her head in amusement. "I see your bizarre witticism hasn't changed and yes I have. However, there is still one thing that is bothering me which is the reason why I am back."

"Do I dare ask what is this thing that is heavy on your mind?" Spider-man questions, feeling half curious about the answer. To answer his question, Sable points right at him causing Spidey to do a double take between her finger and his self before putting the two together.

"Me!? Look, Silver lady, I thought we put our difference to the side or does the words truce mean something else where you are from?" Spider-man jumps into a fight stance assuming that Sable wants revenge on him for getting in her way in the past.

Sable chuckles and assures him that's not the case. "Last I call recall, I didn't make any promise but what I was referring to is the fact that you and I never settle who could win in an actual fight."

"That's because you always cheap shot me or we ended up having bigger problems to deal with cause otherwise; you would have learned why I earned many nicknames like amazing and spectacular just to name a few." Spider-man states with his chest puff up proudly.

"If that is the case then you should have no problem proving yourself against me in a one on one sparring match. No weapons or fancy gadgets involve." Sable steps up right in his face, making him a bit nervous.

"Um is there an option where we don't have to get physical with each other because I would so love to pick that choice?" Spidey asks hoping to weasel his way out of fighting Sable; not that he doubts of beating her.

"Meet me at this location tomorrow at this time, so you can't say I didn't give you time to prepare." Sable hands him a paper that has the place of where they will have their battle before walking away with a bit more sway to her movement that was oblivious to Spidey.

"So that's no on the other option?" Spider-man calls out, but Sable ignores him leaving him there to ponder what's in store for him when he meets up with Sable tomorrow. "Way to go, Parker, now look what your mouth got you into."

* * *

 

*Next day*

Despite many reasons to not go through with this meetup, Spider-man does indeed go to the place that Sable chose to have their fight. He ends at one of the penthouses that she owns.

Sable answers the door in her mission attire and greets him. "Spider-man, it is good to see that you have come; follow me." She allows him inside and gestures for him to walk with her.

"Yeah because it's not like you gave me any other choice that doesn't involve you coming after me like before. Though I will admit, you have a pretty sweet setup here." Spidey observes his surrounds as he walks through the building admiring how beautiful the place looks.

"Thank you. It does help when one has the money and resource as I do to afford a place like this when traveling away from home." Sable proudly says as they make their way inside her gym. Once inside, Spidey checks out the room getting a better understanding of how Sable keeps herself in shape with all the workout equipment.

Sable takes her jacket off slowly getting Spider-man's attention. "I do hope you are ready for me, for I would hate to hear the lame excuses coming out of your mouth for why you lost to me."

Spidey quickly stops his self from staring at Sable and focus on the upcoming fight. "Honestly I was going to try and find a way to avoid this whole thing, however as I think about it, you have underestimated me for the longest. Therefore, I have some motivation in settling the score."

"That's the spirit Spider-man. Just for the record, I don't plan on going easy on you." Sable smiles wickedly in her fighting stance.

"Wouldn't expect any less from you. Also for the record, don't think taking your jacket off is going to distract me." Spider-man mentally slaps his self for pointing out that detail.

Fortunately, Sable smirks merely at him and responds saying, "Hmm, I never expected you as a perv Spider-man."

Sable comments throw Spider-man off causing him to panic. "Wait I wasn't looking at..." Sable takes advantages of the opportunity and does a sweep kick to his legs knocking Spider-man to the ground.

"Again with your cheap tactics," Spidey growls in frustration while jumping back to his feet.

"Please, I was making sure you are quick on your feet as a warm-up." Sable taunts Spider-man allowing him the chance to recover.

"Oh, now I'm going to have fun feeding some humble pie to you!" Spider-man launches at Sable with much determination as their spar take places. Both fighters were pretty matched equally between Sable's martial art skills and Spidey's unpredictable style. At some point, Spidey gets the advantage over Sable by putting her arm in a hold from behind and slams Sable onto the mat.

"How you like that Silver, maybe you should have thought twice before..." Spidey's eyes go wide in shock for he made a mistake by having Sable in this position. Underneath him, Sable's backside is arch up with her butt press against his manhood causing him to feel a stirring in his cock. Spidey would be lying if he said Sable isn't attractive. However, the last thing Spider-man needs to deal with is to get back on Sable's not so pleasant side, all because he couldn't control his hormones.

"Before what? Before I break out of this and..." Sable quickly catches on to why Spider-man had stopped talking in midsentence for she feels something hard poking her ass.

 _"No, that can't be?"_   Sable could instantly tell that Spider-man's length had to be above average to which turn Sable. Unknown fact for Spider-man while Sable has no idea how he looks like underneath the mask, deep down she felt a particular interest in him during her time away. Honestly, that was the other reason concerning Spider-man on why she returned to see if the feelings were mutual and it looks like Sable has her answer.

Spider-man mind starts to panic, as he lets go of her arm thinking how is he going to get out of this alive when suddenly he feels Sable ass slowly rubbing up and down his groin making him speechless. Sable finds herself blushing a little as she enjoys the feel of his thickness between her cheeks. "Now I see where the man comes from in your name." She turns at him with hot expression.

Behind his mask, Peter's face became just as red as his mask. "Before you kill me I assure you that this wasn't my intention." He quickly attempts to explain not catching on to Sables not so subtle hint of enjoyment.

"I'm not angry; in fact, I am quite glad to be in this position," Sable responds and continues to move up on him.

"Hold on a second, you not mad for this?" Spidey points down to his junk which is now hard thanks to Sable's ass on it.

Sable leans her body up with her entire back on him now, and her face is leaning on his cheek. "Isn't it obvious by now that I have missed you and find you hot?"

Spider-man at this point don't know what could shock him even more. The Silver Sable has confessed her lingering feelings towards him and is wanting him now. "Um no I didn't think that especially since it seemed like you hated my guts."

"You can be annoying at times."

"Hey!" Spider-man was about to protest until Sable shushes him by lifting his mask to his nose and says, "Don't worry I can handle it, besides I know ways to shut you up if I need to like this." before proceeding to kiss him to prove her point.

Slowly Spider-man kisses Sable back with hands moving up her body and towards her breast to grab them, making her moan and kissing Spidey harder. "So is this what we are doing okay?"

Sable works her lips down to his neck. "More than okay, have your way with me Spider-man I can handle it."

"Well, there's one thing I always wanted to try with someone but never got around to do it." Since he finally knows where their spar is heading, Spidey figures he might as well make the best out of the current situation that he is in currently.

Sable interest grows thinking what could the spider-hero have in mind to do with her. "Surprise me." Those words are the trigger that Spider-man needed to hear before he pulls out his web-shooters and equip them to his wrists. Next, he shoots out a web line to wrap Sable's arms together leading to him shooting another web line at the ceiling where now her arms held upwards.

After setting her up, Sable smirks feeling impressed that he had this in him. "Damn Spider-man, I didn't think you would be this creative when being kinky." She focuses back her attention on Spider-man who shocks her when he pulls out his member, with a pleasant length, and has it pointing at her face.

"Hey, you were the one who said surprise you, well it just so happens that I have many tricks up my sleeves." Spider-man takes his hard cock and shoves it in Sable's mouth where she happily begins to sucks on it.

Letting loose some, Spidey holds her head and shove his cock to her throat making her gag on. Going back and forth in her mouth, Sable grows wetter between her legs for the thoughts of wanting Spider-man inside her as this flows slowly in her mind. Somehow Spider-man read her mind for after hearing one last pop sound from her mouth, he walks over behind and squeezes her ass before ripping a hole to reveal her ass. Sable assumes that Spider-man would straight away go in her. Instead, he tricks Sable making another web line around her arms to jump over with the web line chain on the ceiling and swings into her causing the two to gasp in pleasure.

"Oh shit," Sable moans as Spider-man slowly moves in and out allowing her to get adjusted to his size. Sable glances back at him and backs her ass on to his cock so he won't hold back and let loose. Catching the hint, Spidey speeds up to thrust into her faster and harder as she moaned in pleasure.

"You have no idea... how much... I love this right now," Spider-man stated and became more aggressive by spanking her cheeks as he keeps pounding Sable from behind. Peter moaned as Sable continues to match his movement saying, "Most likely not as much as I am."

Peter and Sable were close to their limit with Sable feeling Spider-man's cock throbbing inside to where he could explode at any time. "Inside me Spider-man. Fill me up with your heavy web load". Sable pleads as she is about to reach her climax.

"AGHHHHH SABLE!" Spider-man screamed as they both came. Sable released her juices on him, and Spider-man released his load into her. Spidey than removes the web chain catches Sable as she falls back on to him with both catching their breaths.

"So was this whole thing a one-time deal or is this the part where moving forward we forget this ever went down, and you go back into hating me again." Spider-man is the first to speak with his arms around Sable while she sits on his lap.

"I would certainly hope not, besides I think we work better together than against each other," Sables responds before kissing his lips happily.

As he kisses her back with a smile on his face, Spider-man's mind drifts towards the idea of his now older hot girlfriend fighting alongside him. "Spider Cop and Silver Sable. Sounds like a badass team to me."

Out of nowhere, Sable sends Spider-man a dangerous glare stating, "If you want to keep receiving my lips on yours you won't call yourself that."

Spider-man flinches and then pout playfully saying, "Fine, but only because your lips taste like silver." Rolling her eyes at his strange wittiness, she goes back into kissing him and thus a new partnership and relationship are born between the two.

* * *

 

FIN

**AN: So after playing Spider-man PS4 and taking the time to appreciate certain things about the game, I ran across a fan-made picture of the Spidey and Silver Sable that gave me the idea for this fic. Of course, since this au Peter is older than he is in the game with Sable a few years younger where the age difference is not too crazy. As I thought about it, I couldn't have been the only person who believed that Spidey and Sable had specific chemistry when they interact, probably a nod to the comics that the writers put in the story, and low key wish the two were paired up.**

**While SpideyCat is my otp in the spider-man universe, I also like SpideyxSable and writing this somewhat makes me want to either write a sequel to Untold Story Silver Sable or do a brand new story with the pairing either making this a longer story or go with a different plan based of the PS4 game. Give your thoughts to the one shot and this author's notes in the reviews.**


End file.
